


Heat

by Faeyt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeyt/pseuds/Faeyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it wasn't already bad enough that their only fan had decided to break down, and their apartment lacked an air conditioner, now of all times Poe wanted to get hot and heavy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Finn's own hometown rained more often than not, but his job was here. His friends were here, and most importantly, Poe was here. Maybe Finn was just being overdramatic, but he still wasn't used to this heat. It was stifling.

Rey laughed. "This is nothing," she cited, lounging in a tee-shirt and jeans. Finn felt even hotter just looking at her.

"Yeah, well we all didn't grow up in the middle of a fucking desert." Finn groaned, throwing off his shirt and moving to stand in front of the fan that just seemed to be pushing tepid air around. Poe didn't seem to be faring much better but he wasn't being as vocal about it, making light of the situation by teasing his fiancé.

"It isn't that hot," he said and Finn groaned.

"Not you too. What's wrong with you people?" 

Poe pulled a few beers out of the fridge and Finn nearly tackled him to get it out of his hand, kissing him as thanks a beat later. Rey took hers with a simple nod of gratitude, she and Poe cracking theirs open while Finn let out a sigh of relief. "Why didn't I think of this before?" he asked no one in particular, rubbing the beer can all over his body and settling it on his face.

"You gonna drink that?" Rey asked with a raised brow and amusement in her eyes. 

Finn gave her a look like she had just denounced the shape of the earth being round, or some other ludicrous thing. "If I do that then the can won't be as cool." he proclaimed, as if it were obvious. Poe shook his head and turned on the television, clicking onto Netflix and starting the show the three had been binge watching, the reason for their gathering. Usually the three would be huddled on the couch with a blanket, some beer like now, and snacks, the heater whirring softly in the background because it was always cold in Finn and Poe's apartment being that there was no insulation. But even the lack of said insulation couldn't ward off the sun's piercing rays today. 

Rey looked to the two of them, remote control in hand. "So we're doing this?" she asked, tone almost comically serious. 

"Hey, if they really wanted to see it they'd have been here," Finn brought up.

Poe nodded, thinking of the flight class he could have been teaching instead. "We all made sacrifices."

Rey nodded. She hadn't accepted that extra shift because of today. "You're right. If Hux is stuck at the office being a workaholic prick as usual, and Ben's busy being a bleeding heart to hundreds of thousands of desperate screaming girls, then we should go on without them." 

Finn laughed. "Well maybe Ben gets a free pass." he said. Poe gave him a look. "Hey, you can't put a schedule on a muse."

"You just think he looks nice shirtless." Poe muttered.

"I think you look nice shirtless. It was a joke, that one time, I swear." Poe continued to pout but there was no real hurt behind it, and Rey laughed at the antics of her friends. "Besides," Finn said with a laugh, "I make a pass at Pretty Boy and Redhead'll hit me with so many injunctions my head will be spinning all the way through a hearing and on my way to a cell."

Rey snorted. "And what kinda dirt does he have on you?"

Finn blinked. "A lot." Rey raised a brow. "Come on, I'm a reporter. I've done a few things that have entered the gray scale." 

"Like?" Rey teased.

"Trade secret," Finn countered. Poe wasn't as amused. Even though Finn always promised him he was being careful, there was always a fear that his soon-to-be husband wouldn't make it back home one day. That maybe he'd piss off the wrong guy. Finn looked back to Poe and put his arm around his shoulder, drawing him nearer. "I promise I haven't done anything to make you worry, mi amor." At least not in the last seventy-two hours, he thought guiltily.

"Okay Lovebirds, stop making me feel bad about being single and let's commence the binge, junk food and all," she said, presenting her stash in a white plastic bag, a smiling face with the words Thank You above it.

* * *

* * *

 

It was around the time that the Big Baddie of the show had had one of his lackeys kidnap one of the main characters that the fan that had been spinning so hard on full blast that the stand slightly shook, petered out to a complete halt. 

Two pairs of eyes gravitated toward it (Rey was too engrossed in the show and still was of the opinion that this heat was nothing). Then the end credits cut on, the countdown until the next episode automatically played, commencing. 

Finn jumped up. Ran to the old fan that he had had since his old shoebox of an apartment, back when he was a bachelor and Poe was simply That Hot Unattainable Flight Instructor With the Gleaming Smile. (Yeah, it was a mouthful.) And shook the thing as if that would breath life back into it. He tried turning the dial from high all the way to off and then cycling back through all the settings, at first fast, then slow. But nothing. He unplugged it then replugged it. Tried another outlet. Still nothing.

Rey stifled a laugh, doing her utmost to muster a composed face. "She's gone, Finn."

"Shush. I can hear a heartbeat. It's faint, but still there." Poe couldn't hold his bark of laughter back any longer. "You guys!" Finn protested, fiddling with the dial some more.

Poe continued to laugh, Rey too, and through it all he managed to get out, "If journalism doesn't work out for you, there's always open mike at O'Snaps." It was owned by their friend who had been lovingly christened Snap during Poe's days in university. His back popped, his ankles cracked, and he was always at it with his neck and those damn knuckles. Pop sounded too ridiculous. So they had dubbed him Snap and the name had stuck.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Maybe you two should be on open mike." Finn said but smiled at the end. He unplugged the fan and set it in the far corner. "It's official. I'm calling it." He looked to his bare wrist. "Does anyone have a watch?" 

Rey commented, "Who even wears one of those anymore." and pulled out her phone, showing the time. "Eight-thirty." Poe laughed once more. His fiancé was always making him laugh. 

Finn cracked open the window and groaned in happiness when slightly-cooler-than-the-apartment's-air wafted in. He took a few more deep breaths and collapsed back onto the couch. They'd talked through the first eighteen minutes of the episode they were on so Rey did the honors of rewinding and Finn got comfortable once more.

* * *

* * *

 

They took a break three episodes from the season finale; of course that wasn't saying much, considering there was a whole next season they had yet to watch because it was hard coordinating five people's schedules. The fact that they had all agreed on a similar date was a miracle being that Rey was busy with school now that she had realized she wanted to be a nurse and fixing up planes had only been a way for her to feel connected to her birth parents. Hux's caseload was piled high as usual and Ben, though he went by his stage name Kylo Ren more often than not, the persona nearly indiscernible, had just gotten back from touring and was already working on a few new singles. Poe was a flight instructor at a top flight school, and Finn had just been promoted and thusly no longer was spending the majority of his time on entertainment and sports articles he had to force himself to care about.

"Let's make some food," Poe said. Finn offered his bag of barbeque chips and Rey her clear plastic tray of cookies. "Real food, you two."

"This is real food," Finn said with a roll of his eyes. The microwave was still cooking to him, despite Poe's efforts. "Maybe a little high fructose but hey, that's real. I think." Poe rolled his eyes. Rey eyed the ingredients of her cookies before giving up and shoving one in her mouth. 

"Fine, but you're cooking."

"Believe me. I don't want another visit from the fire department on my day off."

"That was one time!" Finn protested.

"Genius here can't even boil water," Rey laughed.

"Hey! What about that time you microwaved that fork?" Finn shot back.

"How was I supposed to know it was in the bowl? I'm not psychic, Finn." Her eyes flashed with her retort. "Well how about that time you microwaved that glass bowl with tin foil over the top, huh? It damn near blew up the microwave."

"How was I supposed to know it would spark? Huh? What about that time you made dinner and melted the tip of the plastic spatula into it? Huh?" he shot back petulantly. "And you didn't tell anyone. And everyone ate your plastic spaghetti sauce."

"There's no way I could have known it wasn't heat resistant." she shot back.

"Except for the part where it said 'not heat resistant' on the handle." Finn pointed out smugly. Poe didn't point out that both of them missed the fact that the sauce never had to be heated to a point where it was hot enough to melt the spatula in the first place. 

"Guys-" Poe attempted to interrupt.

"Yeah? Well what about that time you-"

"Guys. Stop it." Poe gave Finn a pointed look and Rey mouthed 'whipped dog'. They'd be over it by tomorrow, and if not, the next day. Unless the two stubborn mules decided to be mad just for the sake of. Then it could last a whole week, maybe two.

Rey made a show of grabbing her bag and her phone, turning to Poe and giving a pleasant goodbye and sticking out her tongue at Finn. Poe's husband-to-be stuck out his tongue in turn.

"Well. I'll see you later. Poe." Rey said pointedly and Finn blew a raspberry into the air like the grown-up he absolutely was. Poe shook his head.

"See you later Rey." he said exasperatedly with a tired smile, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

* * *

 

"You think I can sue her?" Finn asked. They were in bed, noticeably apart because now they had no fan and their room happened to be especially stuffy.

"For what?" Poe groaned. 

"Defamation. In front of my fiancé. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Poe snarked a laugh. "Yeah, good luck getting a lawyer to uphold that in a court of law."

"Bet Hux would. And he'd win too."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he probably would. But you can't afford Hux, Babe."

"How about a friendship discount?" Finn tried.

"Have you even met Hux?"

"Right." Finn laughed. 

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, you two'll be back to being inseparable in no time." Poe laughed. "Maybe I should be jealous?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." 

"How about you make love to me to reassure me, Hermosa."

Finn felt a wave of arousal shoot straight to his groin, his heartbeat picking up until it was thundering. "I love it when you speak Spanish to me, Poe, but no. It's fucking hot and you want to be all over each other? I swear you always get all hot and bothered at the most inappropriate times." He felt like he was committing a sin, saying no to sex, but their window in their bedroom was jammed and the landlord had been alternating between making excuses and avoiding fixing it since they'd moved in. Plus their only fan was busted now too.

"Come on," Poe purred, climbing atop Finn.

"Nope, nuh-uh. Not gonna happen Babe." Finn felt his resolve slip when Poe traced the shell of his ear with his nose, fevered breath in his ear. He left open mouthed kisses down Finn's jaw, groin pushing against his thigh.

"Please," Poe mouthed into his skin. Finn lacked the resolve to deny him any longer. Not like he really wanted to in the first place - Poe was hot, irresistible, honestly. Which was probably why he could never resist the man. Sheesh, he was whipped; Poe had him trained good.

"Fine, Poe, fine." Finn flipped Poe onto his back drawing a surprised gasp that then settled into a pleased chuckle. They leaned in to kiss simultaneously, Finn tracing Poe's lips with his tongue and then the inside of his mouth that he had already mapped out plenty of times. He would never get tired of doing so though. He would never tire of Poe. Learning and relearning every little thing about him. Even his quirks.

Like having sex on stifling hot nights.

Impatient, Poe grabbed the bottle of lube and shoved Finn's boxers down, throwing his own somewhere on the floor. "How come I always get in trouble when I do that?" Finn asked, eyes following the general trajectory of where their underclothes had probably landed.

"Because you'll never pick them up," Poe said. "Your apartment was a disaster."

"No it-" Poe gave him a look. "Okay, maybe it was a disaster. But I was a bachelor, whaddo' you expect?" Poe laughed instead of answering, uncapping the bottle.

Finn took the bottle and lubed up his fingers, reaching down and prepping his fiancé who pulled him into a kiss, tongue demanding entrance. He granted it without a second thought and slid his arm behind Poe's neck while he slid two fingers inside him. "Mmm, hurry up."

"Im-impatient?" Finn laughed but he was panting and incredibly turned on.

"Shut up and fuck me."

"Hold on babe," Finn slid between Poe's legs and continued to finger him and placing a finger on his lips. He licked the area on his neck, slowly sinking his teeth in, then easing, sending shivers coarsing through Poe's body.

Poe lifted Finn's gaze with his fingers under his chin and purred encouragement in his ear when Finn fumbled with the bottle of lube once again, relubricating his fingers and sliding them back in, gently easing his other hand from under Poe to stroke him.

Poe pulled his soon-to-be-husband in again for a searing kiss, undulating under his ministrations.

Finn groaned when Poe bit his lip and slid his fingers out, slicking up his cock and lining up. Poe grabbed his ass pulled him in, both intoxicated by the feeling; Finn luxuriating in the velvety tight heat of his husband, Poe dazed by the sensation of being penetrated.

Finn pulled out halfway and initiated another kiss, gentle and fleeting as they both gasped out, panted, in the too-warm room.

Poe hooked his ankles around him and pulled him back in while Finn reached down and stroked him. 

Their slow, languid dance slowly sped up, bodies moving faster and faster in synchronization. 

And when Finn changed the angle slightly, Poe made an animalistic noise, "Fuck, oh fuck. Oh God. Fucking love you." Finn drew Poe back into a kiss.

"Fucking love you too. More than anything or anyone else." It was those words, coupled with the pressure on his prostate and the hand on his member that sent Poe over the edge, dissolving into a sea of pleasure where only he and Finn existed.

Finn fucked Poe through his orgasm, spurred on by the unintelligible encouragement pouring from his lips, tensing and coming inside of Poe. 

The seconds on the hand of the clock that had halted slowly resumed as Finn gently pulled out and laid on Poe. Poe was strong; he could take his full weight, and he rubbed Finn's back idly.

"You have the best ideas." Poe raised a brow. "And I love you and you're always right."

"Damn straight," Poe laughed. "I love you too."

Not even five minutes later Finn was already griping about the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, and I just really wanted smut. And, well, it's hot outside.


End file.
